Love Story of the V-necks
by 3crazystalkers
Summary: Jordan had a thing for v-necks. And for guys. No Jordan wasn't a carpet munch-er, he wanted penis. And penis he will get. Join Jordan in his adventure to get the dick of one of his best friends. But don't forget the v-necks. LEMON. SHIP: V-NECKS RATED M CAUSE IT GETS SEXY.


The day started our pretty normal. The two boys basically just passed each other in the hallways not really giving each other a passing glance, but then came band. The place where it all started. Jordan Frye was sitting cross-legged by the double doors to the band room along with the rest of the band, awaiting the arrival of the teacher to escort them down to the room. Which in his opinion was incredibly stupid rule. He was sitting across from his friend Tiffany who was currently making out with her boyfriend, Tyler. Said boyfriend was also his drummer mentor. As he looked at the couple he wondered what it would be like to have someone to make out with while waiting. _It'd be nice_ he thought _but what guy would want to go out with me?_ Jordan found out he was gay a couple weeks back when he was asked out by a friend. He said no and everyone wondered why. The two would have made an amazing couple. He thought they would have too, if it wasn't for the fact the Jordan liked penis. Yes, Jordan Frye liked dicks, cocks, summer sausages, lollipops, penises, diddly-dangly-diddly-ding-dongs what ever the fuck you wanted to call them. And he wasn't ashamed. Well technically he was since no one knew he was gay. But he wanted to wait until he found somebody, to finally come out of the closet. Until then he was very much stuck there. _Way_ in there. But he didn't get how people couldn't tell though. I mean he wears V-necks _every_ day. Not to mention the amount of times he says fabulous in one day. But mostly the v-necks.

Jordan was growing bored. They probably have been sitting outside the doors for about 15 minutes waiting for the elderly lady they call a teacher. He sighed and rolled his head back while fiddling with his drumsticks. He looked around at the rest of the band members. Most were just gossiping like the nobodies they were. Then there was his friends or the "sluts" as he likes to call them, that just sit and make out with their boyfriends. Cora was on top of the foreign exchange student and Ellen was currently messing with the hair of her boyfriend "Komaeda" as she likes to call him. And then Tiffany as said before was playing Tonsil hockey with Tyler. As he moved his eyes away from his whoreish friends he noticed that the other drummer wasn't present. _That's odd_ he thought, _usually he's here before me. _As he thought that, in comes said drummer, running from gym to the band room. He plops down next to Jordan and sighs, "Whew I made it!".

"Good job, Shane" he replies sarcastically.

"Shut up."

The two were sitting very close. Thighs were touching and Jordan could feel the heat radiating off of his smaller friend. The boy had just gotten out of gym class so his usual scent was mixed with the stench of sweat but to Jordan it added a musky flavor to his usual sweet smell. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the unique scent, and he imagined what other places of his body held the musky scent. He could feel his dick twitch a little as he had these thoughts. But he knew that it was wrong to think these thoughts about his friend. He wasn't even sure if Shane was gay. But what he did know was that he looked damn good in a v-neck. Jordan bit his lip trying to control his thoughts and to keep his dick from rising. But he couldn't help himself. He wondered what other treasures where kept hidden beneath Shane's grey v-neck. He wondered how pale the boy's skin was underneath and how much skin Jordan could mark for himself. Soon his dirty thoughts were interrupted by the band teacher_ finally_ arriving to escort them down to the band room. He sighed, "Finally." He stood up and brushed himself down when he noticed the bulge in his pants. The totally noticeable bulge in his pants._ Shit, _thought. He quickly tried his best to conceal the tent in his jeans, but failed. So he just placed his drumming pad in front of it and hoped no one noticed. Sadly though, his sluttiest of slut friends noticed him trying to hide it. Tiffany just started laughing and she walked down to the band room with Tyler in tow, with each other's hands in their back pockets. His face flushed red and he quickly walked down with the rest of the band._  
_

Once entering the band room he made a bee line to the percussion room, trying to get away from as many people as possible. When he entered the room he sighed. He was incredibly happy he could spare the embarrassment of getting caught with a boner. That would not be good. But he didn't know what to do know. He had this raging erection that he didn't know what to do with. Should he jack off? Should he just think none pervy thoughts? The only option was to jerk it off. All his thoughts went back to one person: Shane. And he couldn't shake how sexy he looked in that v-neck. His boner was growing even more. It was becoming unbearable. He made sure the door was closed before he unzipped his jeans. His boner created a large tent in his boxers. He slid his hand down the waistband and grabbed his length, stroking it up and down softly. He ran his thumb over the head dripping with pre-cum. He moaned softly and continued to stroke his length. He imagined that it was Shane who was giving him a handjob. Then his mind wandered over to the part where he imagined Shane giving him head, bending over and letting Jordan take him, and a lot of other fantasies Jordan could come up with. Then, the door knob to the percussion room began to jiggle and Jordan panicked. He quickly pulled his boxer back up when the door opened revealing Shane. Jordan was caught red handed. Pants to his ankles and the tent in his boxers CLEARLY visible. This wasn't good for him. Shane looked down and noticed the bulge in his boxers. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Shane walked over to Jordan and bent down to his knees in front of him.

"Need a little help with that?" He said looking up at Jordan.

Jordan gulped. Is this really happening? He didn't even know if Shane was gay. Even though, Shane still reached up and grabbed the waistband of Jordan's boxers and pulled it down to his ankles. Jordan's dick sprang out of his boxers and and nearly smacked Shane in the face. "Someone's excited." He says looking back up at Jordan. Jordan can hardly swallow. All his fantasies are coming true. He can't believe that this is really happening. Shane starts to stroke Jordan's dick. Jordan moans at the different sensation he gets from someone else touching his dick. He was used to touching it himself but this was something else. Shane moves closer to Jordan's dick and engulfs it into his mouth. Jordan lets out a moan. Shane starts to bob his head up and down Jordan's length. Jordan was going crazy. He was moaning, and groaning and he could barely stand grabbed on to Jordan's hips to stabilize him. HE started going faster and Jordan had to grab onto the back of Shane's head to regain some composure. He was so close.

"Ugh Shane." He says moving his head.

"Argabjhja" Shane says around his penis. Which only adds to Jordan's soon to be climax.

"Ugh, I'm going to-ugh-t-t-to c-c-come s-soon." He manages to say rolling his head back enjoying The mouth fucking given by Shane.

"Gbragh" Shane mumbled, speeding up his movements. He began to deep throat the taller boy and Jordan couldn't take it. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he gripped Shane's hair even tighter.

"Ugh S-s-shane, I'm gonna c-c-co-" Jordan came and released his cum into the smaller boy's mouth. Shane sucked him dry, and Jordan with his over sensitive penis was moaning like a bitch. He dropped down to his knees and He was eye level with Shane.

"I didn't know you were gay." He said staring straight at him, panting.

Shane smiled back and leaned forward and kissed Jordan. He pulled back and said, "Well everyone's got a secret right?" The two chuckled until Jordan noticed the bulge down in Shane's pants. He looked up at Shane and smiled deviously.

"Do you need a little help with that?"


End file.
